<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beware the Temper of a Sleeping Woman by LadyHallen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726893">Beware the Temper of a Sleeping Woman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHallen/pseuds/LadyHallen'>LadyHallen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fon x Harry [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Genderbend, Pre-Slash, Trains, not so graphic violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHallen/pseuds/LadyHallen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something sharp prodding her cheek and Harry woke up immediately.</p><p>Instincts from a year on a run made her duck and sucker punch the person in front of her without thinking about it.</p><p>When she fully blinked the sleep from her eyes, everyone was looking at her and there was a groaning man on the floor by her feet.</p><p>Which. Uh. Oops?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fon (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fon x Harry [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>591</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beware the Temper of a Sleeping Woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The prompt was: Train taken hostage, situation like in first volume of FMA?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was something sharp prodding her cheek and Harry woke up immediately.</p><p>Instincts from a year on a run made her duck and sucker punch the person in front of her without thinking about it.</p><p>When she fully blinked the sleep from her eyes, everyone was looking at her and there was a groaning man on the floor by her feet.</p><p>Which. Uh. Oops?</p><p>“What’s going on?” she asked with a yawn in her voice.</p><p>“You bitch!!” someone yelled.</p><p>Harry ducked before she realized what was going on, then she flipped the man and stepped on his shoulder blades.</p><p>She blinked at the man and his muggle gun and knife. She twisted her heeled boots on his hand and kicked away the gun before he could get back his bearings.</p><p>“No seriously,” she asked out loud. “What’s happening?”</p><p>An Asian man with a smiling face stood up, red silk and a long tail of hair flapping on his back. He had the gun she had kicked away in his hand and he was dismantling it easily. Like he took apart guns in his spare time or something.</p><p>“You interrupted a hostage taking of a train,” the man explained serenely, like he wasn’t just a hostage himself.</p><p>Harry nodded. Ah, a hostage taking. Just another par for course.</p><p>Take a holiday, they said. It’ll be fun, they said. No one ever said there would be so much walking. It was her second day in her overseas tour and she felt overstimulated from the entire experience of travelling.</p><p>Next time, magical travel.</p><p>“Oh cool,” she said. “Is this all of them or is there another person?”</p><p>On cue, there was an explosion of gunshots in the other car.</p><p>She looked at the man and the sure way he was standing despite the speed of the train. At the deceptive cut of his changshan and the ease which he dismantled the gun.</p><p>“Wanna come with?” she asked him.</p><p>His smile widened. “Of course.”</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>Some improbable acrobatics and discreet wandless magic (which she had to use, because she was not a martial arts prodigy, Fon. She was a normal human who can’t jump that far.), the hostage takers were down and Fon was steadily going through their pile of weapons and disassembling it beyond repair.</p><p>Harry took charge of the knives and blunted them.</p><p>One of the men groaned out awakening and she kicked him firmly.</p><p>“Do you have anything to tie them with?” she asked him.</p><p>Fon, without a sweat on him and silk changshan not even ruffled, nodded. He procured a lot of rope from nowhere. Harry was afraid to ask where he hid it.</p><p>“Ah, and I was supposed to be on vacation,” she sighed after tying up a truly large number of men. She hadn’t realized they were so many.</p><p>“I can take care of them for you?” he offered with disturbing eagerness.</p><p>She smiled wryly. “We want them alive for questioning, you know. Not in a ditch somewhere.”</p><p>He gave her a coy smile. “It’ll be less paperwork for you,” he purred.</p><p>For a man she’d just met, he had managed to read her and understand her character faster than all her friends combined. Strangely, she also understood him very well. They just fought together for thirty minutes and it felt like she’d been friends with him for decades.</p><p>“If you want, I’m busting an underground fighting ring next week. We’re not keeping and prisoners alive then,” she offered.</p><p>Fon’s eyes dilated and Harry’s breath hitched at the look in his face. “Yes?” she prodded.</p><p>“Yes,” he said in a low, quiet voice. His eyes flashed red fire and Harry wanted to squirm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think this was my favorite prompt so far.</p><p>As always, whenever I write this pairing, there's THIRST and Not So Veiled FLIRTING. Oh my god, the thirst.</p><p>Comments please!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>